Dearest Wish
by Middo
Summary: Oliver Kirkland y Adam Jones son una pareja reconocida en el mundo, gracias al trabajo del hombre menor. Oliver ha tenido un sueño desde que es un niño, y pasa noches develado suplicando que algún día sea verdad. Dos pequeños llegaran a su vida, iluminando sus días de un manera especial. Ambos jovenes, experimentaran el trago de ser padres. UsUk 2p! DESCONTINUADO.
1. My Desire

**Hola! Las notas estan al final, escribí esto porque o si no se veía muy vacío . Espero que les guste, llevo mucho tiempo con este proyecto en mente 8D, ok no sigo aburriendo, ¡acción!**

* * *

**_My Desire._**

Era de noche en la casa de los Jones, en la sala, Oliver Kirkland contemplaba unas fotos, silenciosamente.

Su corazón dio un brinco de al ver la figura de la joven madre, luego la del del padre, y finalmente la de los mellizos. Una débil sonrisa se formo en sus labios al ver su sueño hecho realidad, el de una familia feliz.

Dejo la revista en la mesita de centro, secándose la lágrima que recorría su mejilla, ¿que haría si tuviera una familia? ¿llevaría los niños al parque? ¿les enseñaría a hacer cupcakes? Rio, sería divertido.

Lentamente fue subiendo los escalones, y a la mitad de la escalera un fuerte brazo rodeo su cintura. Se apoyó en su terso pecho, cerrando los ojos.

- Hi honey.

- Hola Oliver, te extrañé.

Los carnosos labios del pelinegro acariciaron su frágil cuello. Oliver apretó los labios en una línea ahogando sus gemidos.

- N-no quiero.

- ¿Olvidaste quien manda? - ronroneó mordiéndo el lóbulo del oído.

- A-ah. Adam, est-toy cansado...

- Dijiste lo mismo ayer - volvió a jugar con su cuello.

- A-ahora es enserio - articulo apretando los ojos.

Adam lo soltó, preocupando al ingles. Su cupcake no se rendía tan facilmente, ¿hizo algo mal? Volteó hacia él jugando con sus manos, pidió en silencio que no se enfadara.

- Has estado extraño estos días y mas te vale decirme que es.

Oliver tragó saliva, tensándose. No le tenía miedo a Adam, pero molesto lo ponía nervioso.

- ¿Disculpa, sweety? N-no sé de que estas hablando.

- No cocinas, no juegas, me ignoras - dijo sin rodeos. No lo admitiría, pero extrañaba los mimos de Oliver. En secreto tenía miedo de perderlo, si sucedía otra vez...

- Lo siento - se disculpo bajando la cabeza, por pensar en otras cosas hizo sentir mal a su cupcake - No quería hacerte...

- ¿Es por mis padres?

Oliver se sonrojo.

- Te juro que voy a deshacerme de ellos...

- ¡No! - gritó exaltado, sus suegros no eran dulces con él, ni lo querían, pero no deseaba ver a su Adam tras las rejas.

- Entonces dime que quieres, y lo haré - afirmó sus manos, no resistitía un día más sin el brillo de alegría en los ojos celestes.

- Honey es serio y... me gustaría explicártelo en un lugar más privado.

- Subamos a la pieza.

* * *

- Bi-bien, no es la pri-mera vez que hablamos de esto - entre nervioso y temeroso se sentó en la cama, Adam tenía reacciones inesperadas - Lo pe-dí en nuestro último aniversario, es mi deseo desde que soplo las velitas de cumpleaños y l-lo quiero desde que... soy niño.

Se hizo un silencio en el que Oliver jugó con sus manos.

- Cu-ando estoy en la plaza m-me gusta sentarme en las bancas y-y comprar caramelos, para... dárselo a los niños.

Adam tosió, interrumpiéndolo. Ya sabía adonde iba la conversación.

- Es demasiado rápido.

- ¿... No estas tratando de evadirme?

- No, tonto - dijo visiblemente incomodo.

- Honey...

- Si un hijo es lo que quieres... Perdon, no fingiré que estoy de acuerdo contigo.

- E-es nuestra oportunidad de hacer a un niño feliz.

- No - dijo yendo hacia la puerta.

- ¡Adam! Podemos hacer muchas cosas juntos, jugar, llevarlo al parque, enseñarle baseball - hablaba mientras lo bajaba los escalones.

- Oliver, no es no - masculló en la sala principal.

- ¿Por qué no? - insistió, consciente de estar siendo insoportable, pero no quería perder la oportunidad de tener un hijo.

- Hay que comprarle ropa, hacerle la comida... hablarle.

- ¡No puedes ser tan gruñón! Es de un niño inocente que puede tener una familia, y honey, yo quiero una familia.

- ¡Tienes una familia! ¡La mía!

- ¡Tus padres me odian!

- Por algo debe ser - dijo llegando a la puerta principal.

- ¿T-te estas poniendo de su lado?

- Solo digo que tienen sus razones para odiarte.

- ¡Men-mentiroso! ¡Ellos me odiaron de la nada y lo sabes!

- ¿Disculpa? Ser un _odioso pobreton_ que no vale _nada _si es algo.

- A-adam eres un... - sus ojos celestes se llenaron de lágrimas mientras sus labios temblaban.

El pelinegro apretó la mandíbula, quizá se le había pasado la lengua, pero su orgullo era superior.

- Me voy de aquí - dijo tomando su chaqueta.

- ¿A-a donde?

- ¿Qué te importa basura? - terminó sintiéndose un idiota, y cerró fuertemente la puerta.

Oliver cerró los puños, apoyándose en la puerta.

- ¡Adam eres un... un...! - dejó el insultó al aire, no podía insultar al amor de su vida. Se resbaló hasta el suelo y ocultó su cara entre sus brazos, silenciando su llanto.

* * *

Era de noche en un bosque a las afueras de New Yorks, los fuertes jadeos de un niño de cuatro años acompañaban el crujir de las hojas. Sus ojos se nublaban y sus piernas temblaban. Pero debía correr, o coco lo encontraría. Tropezó y cayó sobre una piedra, rompiéndose la nariz. Se llevo la mano sollozando por el punzante dolor, aun así se paro, y siguió corriendo.

Tenía miedo. Sus hermanos le hacían daño, y cuando se opuso a coco el se convirtió en una fiera. Tenía moretones en todo su cuerpo por las varas con las que lo golpeaban, aun así logro defenderse con el jarro donde tenía su pecera. Se sentía mal por matar a Escamas, Gales le había dicho que los peces no podían respirar fuera del agua, pero no quería que coco le hiciera más daño. Tiró la pecera, y corrió.

Sus pies descalzos llegaron afuera de la arboleda, agonizante. Sus ojos pesaron: cayó en medio de la carretera.

* * *

Adam pateó la lata. Los gritos que le dio a Oliver revoloteaban en su cabeza. Su conciencia insistía en que lo que hizo estuvo mal, y para colmo el karma le pagaba con haber dejado las llaves en la casa. Ahora merodeaba sin auto y sin billetera por la ciudad. Pensó en llamar a sus padres pero sería patético. Si no quería dormir en la calle tendría que volver.

Sabía que Oliver lo esperaba en living, tapado con una manta. Pero no sabía con que cara verlo, le lanzo una sarta de insultos ácidos que deducía habían herido su frágil corazón. Se despeinó desesperadamente el cabello, necesitaba a Ivan para cachetearlo para terminar con su idiotez. Ivan.

Saco su celular para llamarlo, pero justo cuando iba a marcar si número recibió una llamada.

- Oliver - murmuró al viento.

No se atrevía a contestar, por lo que esperó a que finalizara la llamada y así escuchar su mensaje.

- _Hola, honey, soy Oliver. Son las cuatro de la madrugada... por favor vuelve a casa. Me equivoqué, no puedo obligarte a adoptar un niño... si no quieres tener hijos yo _- su voz se quebró, entendiendo su dolor, sus mechones azabache cubrieron sus ojos carmesí - _No me importa... por favor, vuelve a casa. I love you._

Adam guardó su celular, no quería hacer más daño a su Oliver.

Pero ese día no volvería a casa.

* * *

Oliver bostezó girando en su cama imaginaria, y se golpeó contra el suelo. Pestañeó un par de veces, sobando su rubios cabellos. Estaba en el living. Adam no había llegado. Sonrió debilmente, por alguna razón siempre lo hacía. Lo hacía, después de que...

Sacudió su cabeza, no debía estar pensando en esos problemas a tales horas de la mañana. Se puso de pie, haría un delicioso desayuno para Adam, porque vendría por él, estaba seguro.

El timbre sonó.

- ¡Adam! - exclamó riendo con felicidad, corrió y abrió la puerta - Sweety! - gritó dándole un fuerte abrazo. No lo aceptaría, pero muy en el fondo temía que no volviera.

- Aja, quítate chicle.

- Me alegra que volvieras...

- Si sigues hablando vas a hacer que me arrepienta.

- ¿... De volver?

- De algo más que eso.

El bichito de la curiosidad picó a Oliver, que alzo los labios.

- ¿Qué es? - preguntó como un niño pequeño.

- Ya verás, sube al auto.

* * *

- A-ah, ah... - las palabras no salían de su boca.

Adam sonrió satisfecho, apoyándose en la puerta del vehículo.

- ¿Y bien...?

Frente a ellos yacía una casa maltratada, y sobre la gran puerta se contemplaba un cartel: Horfanato Rullen.

Sus ojos carmesí se abrieron sorprendidos al recibir el mudo abrazo de Adam.

- Gracias.

Adam se sonrojó, acariciando su cabeza.

- Lo siento por ayer... fui un idiota - no recibió respuesta, Oliver le pedía tímidamente que continuara, necesitaba saber que los insultos que le dijo no era lo que pensaba de él - T-te quiero, sabes que el dinero me importa un cuerno, y... aunque aveces puedes ser un estorbo, amo que estés conmigo, que me molestes y ha-gas esfuerzos por hacerme reír... ¡m-mas te vale que lo recuerdes por-que no voy a repetirlo!

Oliver rió secándose las lágrimas de felicidad.

- Eres muy lindo Adam - reconoció sonrojado.

- ¡No soy lindo idiota!

Escucharon a una risa cerca de ellos, y al voltear vieron a una mujer castaña con sangre cayendo de su nariz.

- Lady, esta sangrando - Oliver saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y la ayuda a detener el derrame.

- Oh, lo siento, han ido a buscar al niño... ¡disculpen pero se ven preciosos juntos! ¿puedo sacarles una foto?

- ¡Claro! - respondió el mayor sin importarle las quejas de su esposo.

Finalmente y a regañadientes, Adam aceptó sacarse una foto.

- Gracias.

- Cuando quieras cariño.

- Estupideces - masculló Adam amargado.

- ¡Dejenme!

Los tres se sorprendieron por el desgarrador grito que desde adentro.

- ¡Alfred es mio! ¡¿Oyeron?! ¡Mío!

* * *

**Hola! Admito que tuve que re-editarlo varias veces porque me quedaba muy cursi xD, ¡pero son tan kawaiis! Me gustaría tenerlos de osito de peluche y abrazarlos todo el día *-*. Aunque no soy fan del gore, amo a los 2p (Dios me entiende) y me moría por sacarles su lado paternal en un fic, se ven tan lendos juntos! Como se puede deducir, nadie va a matar a nadie... ¿o si? (jujuju), al menos, Oliver no envenenará cupcakes por envenenar y Adam no llenará su bate de clavos. Y eeesa serían todas mis aclaraciones, de ante mano gracias por leer, me esforzare porque el proximo capi sea mejor ;), sayo!**


	2. Un Problema, Dos Niños

**Aquí esta el segundo capitulo :D. Gracias a los follows por darme otra oportunidad ;_;, y a los fav y al review (ow xD).**

_**Este capítulo ha sido hecho con ayuda de xanyxhi.**_

* * *

**_Un problema, dos niños._**

—¡Suéltenme! —Gruesas lágrimas caían por el rostro del niño que era jalado por las asistentes.

—¡Arthur! —el pequeño Alfred estiraba sus delgados brazos en un intento de alcanzar las manos del mayor.

—¡No, déjenme estar con Alfred! —rabió pataleando, su pequeño cuerpo dolía por los fuertes brazos que apretaban sus moretones.

—¡Artie! —Exclamó asustado por su grito de dolor—. ¡Suéltenlo! ¡Le hacen daño!

—¡Cielos, suéltenlos! —Chilló Oliver alterado por el llanto de los niños. Corrió hacia las asistentes que sostenían a Arthur, y éstas, sorprendidas por el jalón de Oliver, lo soltaron.

Adam liberó sin cuidado a Alfred de los brazos de las mujeres, y ambos niños corrieron a abrazarse, asustados.

Arthur no podía formular palabras mientras se escondía en el pecho de Alfred, tenía demasiado miedo, casi logran alejarlo a su rayito de sol. Ambos corazones, tan pequeños como sus puños, latían rápidamente por la adrenalina del peligro. Apenas ayer, cuando se conocieron, hicieron una promesa: estar juntos. Y hoy el destino quería separarlos.

Las tres asistentes se pasaron las manos por los cabellos, exasperadas. La sala había estado en calma hasta que dijeron que se llevarían a Alfred, en ese momento el pequeño de ojos verdes, simplemente, estalló.

—Discúlpelos, señor —dijo una mujer pelirroja dirigiéndose a Adam—. Este niño llegó apenas ayer y se pegó como chicle a Alfred —soltó con cierta molestia.

—¿Alfred? ¿Él es nuestro pequeño, honey? —preguntó Oliver emocionado, pasando por alto a la asistente.

—Yes —respondió Adam con una media sonrisa.

Oliver dio saltitos y se giró hacia los menores. Vio a los dos niños durmiendo sobre el hombre del otro, con las narices rojas, y lentos respiros. Sintió como algo en su interior se quebró.

Dos niños que se querían mucho se separarían, y él... prometió nunca hacerle eso a alguien. Heridas así nunca se iban, y la sola idea de volver a pasar por eso, lo entumecía. Suspiró, sabiendo que eso lo alteraría y volvió a su esposo, pero era necesario, le tomo las manos.

—Sweety —dijo y tomo aire para armarse de valor— no podemos... separarlos.

—Los trámites están hechos, —lo cortó un poco molesto, había llorado para tener niños, ¿acaso eso no significaba nada para él?

—Pe-pero es triste para ellos.

—No empieces con estupideces.

El ojiceleste bajo la cabeza, no podía...

_¡Mamá!_

—¡No! —Gritó ante la imagen lóbrega que apareció en su cabeza.

—Oliver, are you ok? —Preguntó mientras sostenía una de las manos del más pequeño, quién respiraba con agitación.

Apretó la mano de su esposo, intentando calmarse. No era más que un recuerdo.

—No podemos separarlos, Adam —protestó Oliver—, sería muy cruel.

—Los papeles están hechos... - cortó mirando hacia otro lado— ¿Qué diablos haces? —Exclamó cuando Oliver lo jaló hacia dónde estaban los documentos.

—Los cancelo —intentó rayar unos papeles.

—¿Qué acaso no deseabas esto? —Articuló mientras sostenía el brazo de su esposo.

—Podemos adoptar a otro niño —le dijo forcejeando.

—¡Me niego!

—El papeleo puede cancelarse si así lo desean —intervino la mujer que los fotografió afuera.

—Thank you!

—Oliver, si no adoptamos ahora, no lo haremos nunca —sentenció Adam.

Oliver dejó de pelear con el lápiz, titubeante.

—... Pero...

—Pero nada —dijo exasperado.

Oliver miró a los niños, quienes seguían recuperándose del cansancio, y pidió permiso para salir. Se sentó en uno de los columpios que estaban en el jardín, mirando a sus pies. Quería hijos, pero le dolía separar a dos pequeños que eran casi hermanos. Sería difícil vivir con la culpa de haber alejado a dos personas que se querían mucho, y nunca se volverían a ver.

Se mordió la lengua, reprimiendo sus ganas de llorar.

—Oliver.

—¡A-Adam! —Exclamó secándose rápidamente las lágrimas, todo bajo la atenta mirada del de cabellos negros quién suspiró al verlo.

—¿Qué estás pensando ahora?

—Na-nada, I'm fine.

—Estás triste, —solo fue una afirmación.

—No lo estoy...

—Sí —alegó—, cuando estás triste sonríes más. Deberías dejar de hacer eso, asusta.

Oliver sonrió débilmente.

—Pensaba —hizo pausa por unos breves segundos—… en mi mamá.

Adam bajó la cabeza—¿Adoptiva?

—No... mí verdadera madre —dijo con una sonrisa de melancolía.

Adam se sentó en el columpio de al lado, y entrelazó sus dedos. La madre adoptiva de Oliver, además de haber sido una bruja en persona, fue de mayor edad, parecía su abuela más que su madre, suerte que murió hace unos diez años atrás. En cambio, por lo que había escuchado, su madre por sangre fue una adorable mujer que lo cuidó como si hubiera sido su mayor tesoro: quizá lo era.

—Adam, —lo miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos celestes que vieron cosas que nunca debieron haber visto—: no quiero hacerle a Alfred... lo que me hicieron a mí.

El pelinegro suspiró, pasándose la mano por lo cabellos.

—Oliver, los papeles están hechos.

—¿Y si adoptamos a los dos?

Seriedad.

—... No.

—¡Sería lindo! Alfred tendría un hermanito, un buen hermanito, ¡y seríamos felices!

—Mierda...

Luego de diez minutos más, en los que Oliver habló de los felices que serían ellos y los niños juntos, Adam aceptó, todo sea por ver esa linda sonrisa en los labios de su inglés.

Entraron en la sala donde los esperaban las asistentes. Los dos niños no estaban en ella, según les informó la asistente estaban durmiendo en sus habitaciones, juntos. No querían problemas por si alguno de ellos despertaba y veía que el otro no estaba ahí, de seguro y les da un ataque de pánico.

—Nos llevamos a ambos —decretó Adam.

—Disculpe, —intervino una de las asistentes, de ojos orientales—, pero eso no se puede hacer.

—Al contrario, Sakura —se escuchó la autoritaria voz una de ellas—, es el señor Jones de quién estamos hablando, como sabemos, gana lo suficiente para mantener y cuidar a ambos niños —finalizó la pelirroja. Después de todo, Adam era conocido por ser de los economistas más pagados en la revista People.

—¿No nos tomara algunos días? —preguntó perplejo Adam al ver como le entregaban unos papeles.

Las enfermeras se miraron entre sí para luego echarse a reír.

—N-no en su caso Mister Jones —dijo la castaña con una sonrisita—. Usted es una figura muy importante dentro de la economía mundial —diciendo lo obvio, los guío a ambos a la sala donde firmarían los papeles.

* * *

—Arthur —susurró Sakura meneándolo suavemente.

Arthur entreabrió sus ojos, y el brillo del sol entró en sus orbes verdes.

—Es hora de irse, Alfred y...

—¡Alfred! —En sus sentidos cayó un baldo de agua fría que lo despertó del sueño de inmediato.

—Tranquilo, él está aquí.

—Al menos déjenme despedirme de él. —Lloró sintiendo que todo su mundo volvía a ser igual de gris cómo cuándo solía vivir en su antigua casa, antes de que huyera.

Sakura sonrió acariciando su cabeza.

—Él está aquí —volvió a afirmar—, y tú te iras con él.

—¿Q-qué? —dijo secándose los ojos.

Sakura rio.

—Te iras con él —repitió revolviéndole los cabellos.

* * *

Arthur y Alfred subieron al auto deportivo del americano.

En el verde jardín del orfanato, donde el viento mecía delicadamente sus cabellos, Oliver dio una sonrisa agradecida a su esposo, Adam. Sus ojos se conectaron como solían hacerlo desde la secundaria, era un silencioso gracias que Oliver susurraría más tarde.

...

Llevaban casi la mitad del camino y el silencio en el auto era aterrador. Oliver tosió, incomodo.

—Well, ustedes son Artie y Alfie ¿no es así? —Preguntó el mayor viendo a ambos niños por el espejo retrovisor.

—Arthur para ti, fenómeno —dijo el ojiverde cruzado de brazos.

—¡Vuelve a insultar a mi esposo y...! —Exclamó Adam, su rabia no sé terminó de expresar ante la alteración del afectado.

—¡Adam! —Chilló alterado Oliver por su novio que casi agarra de la camiseta al menor. Respiró agitado, intentando negar que su esposo casi le rompe la nariz a su niño de cuatro años.

El pelinegro volvió a sentarse, molesto.

—Escúchenme los dos —ladró sin quitarles los ojos de encima—. Especialmente tú, cejón.

Arthur frunció el ceño.

—En cuanto lleguemos a casa les hablare seriamente y si hacen algo que no les ordene se las verán con el bate, ¿entendido?

—¿Qué es el bate? —Preguntó Alfred, ¡eso sonaba como una misteriosa leyenda!

Oliver jugueteó con sus dedos, las peleas nunca fueron música para sus pequeños oídos. A pesar de que Arthur le dijera fenomeno no estaba dolido, era su primer día y entendía que aceptar a un "suplente" para sus padres era difícil.

Vio a los niños por el espejo.

Alfred hablaba animadamente con Adam, que parecía disfrutar su nueva atención. Mientras que Arthur seguía con sus grandes cejas fruncidas, que parecían querer cubrir toda su carita.

Suspiró volviendo a acomodarse. Vio a sus hijos menores, tan únicos. Y apoyó su brazos en la ventana. Era el inicio de su primera familia feliz.

* * *

**Si alguien cree que los guiones se ven feos y no hice espacio entre ellos, tienen razón xD. A mi tampoco me gustan :c, pero aunque es difícil de creer así se hace (asi es, yo también pensaban que eran errores de las escritoras). Family, oh family, amo a la familia, es que no sé ver a parejitas felices con sus nenes me recuerda a M-Preg LOL. Ahora todo es Arthur y Alfred juntos, o Oliver y Adam, pero estos casos son más especiales. Espero les haya gustado, el siguiente más dulce 8D (oh si las haré vomitar arcoíris xD). Salu2!**


	3. ¿Este es Mi Hogar?

**Hola! Perdón por la demora (si alguien se dio cuenta que no lo actualizaba). Resulta que iba a enviarlo a una beta, pero no se porque no podía enviarlo, y deje que pasara el tiempo y no lo actualiza, pero aquí esta, mas dulzura acaramelada *o*.**

* * *

**_¿Este es Mi Hogar?_**

Adam se bajo del auto y abrió la puerta de los menores.

- Ustedes dos, abajo - salió gruesamente de sus labios. No olvidaría tan fácil como trataron a su esposo. Años atrás, se juró que nunca, nadie, volvería a hacer daño Oliver. Aun así, su corazón se hizo pedazos, y él, con tiempo y esfuerzo lo volvió a reunir.

- Sweeties, coming here - ambos pequeños siguieron a Oliver hasta la inmensa mansión.

Arthur seguía ceñudo y mirando hacia todos lados, sospechando de cualquier desconocido que pasara por su lado. Su corazón casi explota cuando esas señoras intentaron alejarlo de Alfred. Lo permitiría nunca más, _Alfie _era solo suyo. Entraron a la sala.

- Antes de llevarlos a sus piezas, deben de escuchar las palabras de su daddy - dijo Oliver.

Alfred asintió con una linda sonrisa y se sentó en el sillón. Mientras tanto Arthur frunció el ceño cruzandose de brazos.

- No es nuestro papá.

Oliver sintió una leve opresión en el pecho, temía que no lo quisieran como madre, si al igual que sus padres... ¿lo encontraban insoportable? - Ahora si, sweety - dijo rascándose su mejilla.

- Mi padre no existe, idiota.

Adam que justo cerraba la puerta en ese momento escuchó el insulto del menor. Sus ojos rojos parecieron encenderse mientras forzaba su sonrisa. Arthur sintió un escalofrío recorriéndola la espina dorsal, le recordaba... a alguien que infundía mucho miedo, que hizo mucho daño, que le quitó muchas lágrimas, alguien al que no quería ver nunca más...

A Coco.

- Escucha, mocoso, porque solo lo diré esta vez - se acercó lentamente al más pequeño, quien intentaba hacer que sus pulmones funcionaran - Si no fuera por tu _madre_, seguirías viviendo la porquería de orfanato que tenías, con el mismo mal trato de las enfermeras, y el maldito encierro todos los días, así que iras donde Oliver, y te disculparas _amablemente_ con él.

Arthur titubeo, entreabriendo sus labios, y cuando recordó como respirar, sus pies empezaron a moverse automáticamente en la dirección de Oliver. Adam lo seguía atentamente con la mirada.

- Dis-culpe - recibió un leve empujón - m-mom.

- Descuida pequeño, all its god - le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, Arthur frunció el ceño y se coloraron sus mejillas.

Alfred hizo un puchero, sintiéndose ignorado. Adam notó al menor y rodó sus ojos, pero, secretamente ,él se sentía igual de celoso.

- Cupcakes, ¿hablarás con los niños?

- Si, Alfred párate - ordenó el pelinegro.

Alfred se puso de un salto de pie y se coloco al lado de Arthur, quien tomó su mano intentando calma su acelerado corazón.

- Ahora ambos son de la familia Jones, y hermanos.

- ¡Si!

- Cállate Alfred - vio engreídamente al menor volver a su lugar, avergonzado.

- A Oliver lo llamarán mamá, y a mi señor.

- Adam...

- Oliver, espérate hasta tu turno.

El aludido infló sus mejillas, sintiéndose ignorado.

- No nos insultaran y obedecerán todas nuestras ordenes, al menos que quieran bañarse con... agua fría.

Los niños tragaron duro, imaginándose los baldes de agua cayendo sobre sus cabezas.

- Se levantaran a las seis de la mañana para ser flexiones, no quiero niños gordos en la familia...

- ¡Adam! - exclamó Oliver, notando a Alfred apretarse la piel de su panza - Please, son nuestros niños, se más considerado con ellos.

Adam suspiró, quizá su esposo tenía algo de razón. Dio unos pasos hasta los menores y lentamente se agacho hasta sus alturas.

- No se salvaran de esta, _mocosos._

Ambos niños cerraron los ojos ante el débil susurro de su padre.

- Vengan, sweeties, les enseñaré sus nuevas piezas - sin enterarse de nada Oliver dio un giro sobre sus pies.

Subieron las interminables escaleras, los grandes ojos de los pequeños estudiaban asombradamente lo que sería su nuevo hogar. Era gigante, llenos de cuadros con figuras geométricas y delicadas decoraciones en los barandales. Al llegar al tercer piso se dirigieron al fondo del pasillo. Analizaron el lugar. Oliver les sonrió, abriendo la puerta de la izquierda.

- Alfie, esta es tu nueva habitación.

Era una pieza celeste y espaciosa. Alfred entró, subiéndose de un salto a su nueva cama, y empezó a brincar y reír sobre ella. Feliz por la acción del menor Oliver se dirigió a la habitación izquierda.

- Arthur, esta es tu...

El ojiceleste se sobresalto cuando le cerró la puerta en su cara.

- Bien... ¡espero que disfrutes! - terminó con una sonrisa. Suspiró, eso no le dolía, eso no le dolía... Negando con su cabeza entró a la habitación del más pequeño de la casa-

- Hello!

- Hi! - saludo el menor dando vueltas sobre su cama, su madre se sentó en ella.

- ¿Te gusto tu cuarto?

- ¡Me encanto! ¡Gracias mom! - exclamó feliz, pero poco después dejo de dar saltos recordando que acababa de conocerlo - Disculpe...

- No importa sweety, me gusta que me digas así - reconoció con una mirada enternecida.

- ¿Puedo... darte un abrazo?

Oliver abrió sus brazos.

Alfred con un toque de alegría saltó a ellos, oyendo los latidos de su corazón. Los delicados dedos del mayor se adentraron en sus hebras rubias, aumentando la presión del abrazo. Alfred aspiro, hace tiempo que no tenía un abrazo así. Los brazos de Oliver eran delgados y frágiles, como de cristal, pero cálidos y cómodos. Hacían que despertará en él el deber de protegerlo, sentía que era una delicada pluma que no debía tocar el suelo.

- I love you.

Oliver se sonrojó, perplejo. ¿Acababa de decir sus sentimientos? Ni siquiera su Adam era tan cariñoso con él... Destensando sus músculos apoyó el mentón en su cabeza.

- I love you too.

Adam, que permanecía apoyado en el marco de la puerta, sonrió con calidez. Vaya, los tortolos se conocían unas horas y ya se declaraban el amor. Dio la vuelta caminando hacia la puerta de Arthur, y la abrió.

Lo primero que vio fue a un niño de cuatro años cruzado de brazos y con cara enojada.

- ¿Qué quieres? - escupió con insolencia.

Adam suspiró, por su cabeza pasaron miles de creativas formas de como torturar a ese niño, y quizá un día de estos consideraría alguna de ellas, pero no hoy. No arruinaría el momento de Oliver con el pequeño ojiceleste, quien seguro correría a ayudar al mocoso.

- Oye, enano, empezamos mal, así que... so-rry.

- ¿Qué?

Adam frunció el ceño, así que el maldito mocoso se hacía el genio. No lograría sacarle una disculpa dos veces.

- Ya lo dije, enano.

- Como sea, no me interesan tus disculpas - con un deje amargo le dio la espalda, y se sentó como indio - Te puedes ir si quieres, nadie te mandó a aquí.

- Como quieras - caminó hacia afuera y cerró la puerta tras de sí - Y yo que quería ser simpático - masculló en voz baja.

La figura de su querido Oliver y el indeseado inquilino les hizo suspirar. Les dejaría seguir con su acaramelada conversación mientras el iba a preparar la cena.

* * *

- ¿Así eso quieres para tu cumpleaños? - preguntó Oliver acariciando su cabello.

- ¡Si, y un robot gigante! - exclamó alzando sus puños, el junto a su robot gigante y muñeco de Capitan America serían invencibles.

- Entonces te conseguiré el robot más grande para ti.

- Thank mom.

- You're welcome my child.

Alfred siguió disfrutando de los mimos de su mamá, recostado en su delicado pecho.

- Mom.

- Yeah?

- ¿Por qué tú y daddy son hombres?

Oliver casi se atragantó con su saliva, impactado. Tamborileo sus dedos en su espalda mirando nerviosamente hacia otra parte.

- E-eso te lo diré cuando seas más grande.

- Pero quiero saber.

- Pe-pero es complicado - dijo con un llamativo sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, sabía que algún día llegaría la pregunta, pero no que lo haría tan rápido.

- Entonces... explícamelo fácil.

Oliver empezó a jugar con sus dedos, como siempre hacía cuando se ponía nervioso.

- Pasa q-que cuando una persona quie-re mucho a otra persona, de alguna forma siempre... logran estar juntos.

- ¿Y por qué no hay mas papás como ustedes? - preguntó el menor.

- Si los hay, solo que tu no los has visto my love - dijo guiñando un ojo, su dulce pequeño había vivido muy poco.

- Pero mamá, no entiendo... hay muy pocos así.

- Welll... a algunos no les parece correcto, y demuestras su opinion de una forma... no muy dulce - los recuerdos de lo que paso con su Adam llegaron a su mente, entristeciéndolo.

- ¿Entonces hay pocos como ustedes porque... no quieren que sean malos con ellos?

- A veces si - dijo acariciando uno de sus mechones de cabello - Pero la mayoría de las ocasiones solo es porque tienen otros gustos.

- Puedes seguir enredando al niño o bajar a cenar - se oyó desde el marco de la puerta.

Oliver rio bajito.

- Ok, sweety. Alfred baja con papá, yo iré a buscar a Arthur - plantó un pequeño beso en la frente de Alfred y se puso de pie, pero Adam lo detuvo con una mano en su pecho.

- No iras solo con esa bestia - dijo con su ceño fruncido. Lo creyera o no, se estaba preocupando por su pareja.

- Please, es solo un niño - razonó corriendo la mano de su esposo.

-Como quieras, yo no me hago cargo si llega a morderte.

Oliver rio yendo a buscar a su otro hijo. Dio un par de golpecitos a la puerta del pequeño rubio, pero al esperar un poco y no recibir respuesta la entreabrio.

-¿Puedo pasar? - dijo asomado un ojo.

-No importa, ya estas adentro.

Oliver entro a la habitación juntando la puerta tras de si.

-Es hora de cenar.

-No tengo hambre - dijo seco.

-My love...

-Dije, que no tengo hambre - cortó. No quería hablar con ninguna otras persona que no fuera Alfred. Siguió sin mostrarle la cara, cruzado de piernas sobre su cama.

-Y bien... ¿qué es lo que haces? - le preguntó poniéndose de puntillas, con sus enormes perlas celestes mirando con curiosidad la cama.

-No se que esperas de mí... - Arthur se mordió la lengua, conteniéndose de insultarlo directamente - Pero puedes ir ahorrandote tus estúpidas las ilusiones. No me interesa ser tu hijo ¿entiendes? ni mucho menos tener una madre gay.

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación. Arthur impaciente se volteó sobre si. A pocos metros de él, encontró a los cristalinos ojos de Oliver, que contenía el aliento, haciéndole una pregunta: ¿por qué no te gusto?

Arthur entreabrió la boca, sorprendido por su reacción. Intento retirar sus palabras cuando Oliver cerró los ojos, tomando una pequeña bocanada de aire.

-T-te traeré la cena, no pue-des quedarte sin comer, honey - intentando contener su llanto hasta encerrarse a su habitación corrió velozmente por el pasillo.

Arthur se mordió los labios. Pero no, no se arrepentiría. Él no quería a Oliver, no quería a Adam, solo fue ahí por Alfred: su esperanza. A él no le haría daño, los demás no le importaban.

Se palpó su nariz, aun hinchada por el golpe contra la piedra hace unos días. ¿Si tanto decían que lo querían, porque no le preguntaron por sus heridas? ¿Sus moretones eran invisibles? ¿Sus costras no existían?

Ellos eran como coco, trataban de ocultarlo, pero él sabia que no eran más que unas máscaras. Nadie le haría daño, nunca más.

Se tapó en su cama, haciéndose un ovillo. No le dolía... no... porque él no quería a nadie... solo Alfred. Nunca quiso a su familia... nunca quiso a...

Con pequeñas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas se quedo dormido.


End file.
